


A Wolf's Mate

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood, Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Someone had taken Jacob's mate. And he would stop at nothing to find them.





	A Wolf's Mate

He snarled as he marched through the woods, the search party flanking each side. There would be hell to pay. Joseph always said his temper was his downfall, but he really didn’t give a damn. His temper is what got them out of that hell hole of a home. His temper was his strongest asset.

And someone had decided to turn his temper into rage.

He barely glanced up as one of the Chosen flew overhead. His eyes were on the Judge at the end of the chain, tracking your scent. Someone had taken you, and Jacob was ready to rip that person limb for limb. He didn’t care if it had been his own brothers or the resistance.

He was going to find his mate, and God help whoever had you when he finds you.

The Judge lifted it’s head, and he didn’t have to say a word. The beast took off at a run, Jacob hot on it’s heels. His wolf had found your scent. You’d be back in his arms soon. After he made an example of the fucker who took you. And oh, he’d make it painful. Everyone would know to never mess with you again.

A door. Bunker door, from the looks of it. The Judge scratched at it before being pulled back.

“Well done,” the eldest Seed praised before pulling open the door. Shit security. Why have a bunker if there’s no secure locking mechanism? It was noisy, so it was probably about as old as himself if not older. Either way, you were down there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He rode back to the veteran’s center, covered in blood. You were safe again. You were beside him. He could relax a bit, and he’ll relax more once he gets to the visitors center and gets a goddamn cigarette. And he wasn’t about to touch you until he’d had a shower.

Though, it did feel good taking out those bastards one by one.

“Jacob,” your soft voice called, and he smiled as he turned to you.

“Yeah, (Y/N)?”

“I knew you’d come for me.” He chuckled at that. Hell yeah. Your faith in him meant far more than anything else.

“A wolf will stop at nothing to find his mate. And you, without a doubt, are mine.”


End file.
